The Hearth Has No Flame
by guzman97
Summary: Carly is worried when one of her closet friends storms out of her life and it seems for good. Who is this person? Find out in my first one-shot.


**The Hearth Has No Flame**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is a one-shot which will probably not get any reviews or reads, but I'm hoping! The title is very symbolic because the Hearth stands for your soul or home and needs flames, or people, to light it. Enjoy. (Oh, can someone tell me how to check how many reads you get. I'd be very much obliged. :{D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I own OC and this.**

* * *

**~~Carly's POV~~**

The clock struck 3:00 AM. I watched in silence while the horrible ticking noise continued once again. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. My eyes darted to the door, hoping that it'll open to reveal the comfort and protection that my sister has abandoned. Hoping that she'll sense the comfort and protection our home has to offer. Comfort for all the things that she had to bear and protection from all the things that threaten our inseparable love. My eyes started to close, setting an alarm for when she walks through that door.

"_She's never coming back."_

My eyes quickly opened. A faint whisper was ringing in my ears, telling me that she'll never come back.

"_This is your fault, you know." _

I closed my eyes, putting my hands to my head. The whisper repeated in my head getting louder and louder and louder and louder, taking over my head, consuming my thoughts, forcing me to remember that day.

"How could you do this to me?" She had said.

"Do what?" I had asked. "Please, understand. I didn't do anything."

"You're lying." She had accused. "You always wanted it to turn out this way."

"Please believe me!" I had yelled.

"No, Carly." She had said my name bitterly, causing the shivers and shudders to take over my already broken body, "Goodbye." Without another word, she had turned and left with me shouting out her name over and over and again and again until they were only whispers in the wind.

"No." I said, as a tear brushed against my skin, making its fated way onto the couch,

exploding on the cushion.

I shook all over as I realized what was happening. My body was killing me from the inside, trying to rid the world of the most hated person on the planet. Vroom. My heart leaped with joy as I reached down and grabbed the meaningless pear-shaped device in my hand. It was a text from Spencer, telling me that I had to go to sleep.

I threw my phone on the table, curling into a ball with my hands locked around my legs. I had to see her. I had to talk to her. I stared at the door, not even blinking, but as I stared, I noticed that it was not the same door. This isn't the door that had welcomed my friend-no, my sister-into our home. No, this is a door that had locked me away from the world, and from her, trapping me inside, containing me.

Vroom. The phone snapped me out of my trance. It was a text. I hoped that my hopes wouldn't get too high. My hands trembled as I leaned to pick up the object. Hope was staring at me, telling me to look. I prepared for the worst, ready to snap in half if the news was bad and ready to leap in the air if it was good. I read the text.

**From: Freddie **

**To: Carly**

**Do you want the good news or bad news?**

I groaned in defeat as the world laughed in my misery. They were toying with me. I was their puppet, attached to the strings that the world manipulated. Torturing me and hoping that'll I'll melt like the witch that I am. I typed my response and sent it at him.

**From: Carly**

**To: Freddie **

**Give me the Bad News.**

I waited for the response when I heard the whispers in my head again.

"_She's dead to you. You killed her!"_

"No, I didn't!" I yelled.

"_Murderer! Killer! You destroyed the bond only the Fates could!"_

What was happening to me? Vroom. Not thinking, I grabbed my phone and stared.

**From: Freddie **

**To: Carly**

**I'll give you all at once. Hunter found her in the Alley behind her home. She's okay, **

**but she doesn't want to speak to you. She said you killed her. Any idea what she meant, because I have no clue! Oh, wait. Hunter's taking her to your apartment.**

I smiled as the good news washed over me like waves crashing on the shores of the beach. The sun was rising and dreams were coming true. I sighed in relief until I turned to see Spencer's sculptures staring at me. Their eyes pierced through my soul, reading me, and discovering my secrets.

"_She's coming, but she won't be happy." Splatter Man said._

"_What are you going to do to make sure that the Hearth has flames once again?" Bottle Bot asked._

Knock. My heart was ready to explode out of my chest as the door opened. Freddie and Sam walked out with Hunter following behind her.

"Sam!" I started.

Sam shook her head. My spirits fell as I understood. She'll never forgive me and she'll never let this go. Suddenly, I felt comfort. Someone was hugging me. I opened my eyes to see Sam, embracing me in a bear hug. My eyes started to water as I cried. Soon, Sam started to cry as well.

"Why we're we fighting over Freddie?" I asked, sobbing in between words.

"Because we're stupid teenage girls." Sam said, sobbing.

We hugged for the entire night, not sleeping just crying for the pointless fighting we were doing. My heart warmed up as I realized that the Hearth does have flames.

* * *

**A/N: So, it was my first one-shot it might not be that well written. Thanks for reading it anyway. Oh, the last two dialogue lines were references to the pointless Creddie vs. Seddie war happening. Please Review, :{D. Until next time, and hopefully you'll all like it.**


End file.
